The state of the art in sonic toothbrush technology centers around drive systems that create a desired oscillating toothbrush output motion by using electro-magnetic drivers and centering return springs to directly create oscillating motion. No continuous input rotation or drivers are involved in these electro-magnetic systems and such electro-magnetic systems have a relatively high production cost.
There are also currently many toothbrushes that provide oscillating output brush motion from continuously rotating input drivers. Such mechanically-driven toothbrushes typically have a reduced manufacturing cost as compared to toothbrushes employing electro-magnetic drivers. However, such rotating systems all perform the oscillating function at lower speeds.
Present oral irrigator devices are standalone units that provide a pulsing water jet stream using a dedicated, unique handle and an irrigating tip. There are some devices known as “combo” units that provide toothbrush function along with an irrigating function from a single unit. These devices essentially take an oral irrigation base unit with a handle and tip assembly, enlarge the base unit, and add a separate toothbrush handle that sits on the enlarged base. Two handles are required to provide each of irrigation and toothbrush functions.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.